Earthquakes, hurricanes and other catastrophic natural disasters can have wide-ranging negative effects and place enormous costs on humans. Man-made disasters such as industrial or gas explosions, war damage or the like, can have similar destructive effects. One of the critical problems after such disasters is structural damage assessment in affected dwellings. Determining the area, amount, and types of damage are essential to implement rescue, humanitarian and reconstruction operations in the disaster area. To this end, it is desirable to provide a remote sensing methodology and system that enables qualified personnel to quickly and remotely ascertain structural damage in a building without having to enter and physically inspect the structure.
Thus, there exists a need for a novel and efficient method, system and apparatus that enables remote detection of damage to structures after a natural or man-made disaster.